DOA
by DarkandtwistyGirl
Summary: Set in season 4. It was just a headache, and Dean was pissed, Sam screwed up and Dean was pissed, he never thought that it would be the last time he saw his brother alive, but is it real? *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or any recognisable characters. **

**Here's a little fic that I thought up. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"When I tell you to move, you move, Sam! You nearly got both of us killed tonight!" Dean screams at his brother as they step into their motel room.

Sam puts a hand to his head, a pained expression on his face as he says. "I'm sorry, Dean. I'm not feeling good tonight, I've got a killer headache."

Dean snorts disbelievingly, too caught up in his anger to listen. "Yeah right, Sam. You know, I'm not feeling so great either, I'm still fucking bleeding because of your screw up!" Dean shouts at Sam, lifting his shirt, revealing a deep gash to prove his point.

Sam has to bite back a nauseous feeling at the smell of the blood, which usually never fazes him. But still he pushes that down, knowing that Dean is too worked up right now to care if he isn't feeling well, so Sam just says. "Here, sit down and I'll take care of that, Dean."

Dean doesn't even acknowledge Sam as he sits down on the bed, and pulls off his blood ruined shirt.

Without another word, Sam gets the first aid kit. He then cleans, sutures, and dresses the wound in Dean's side, all in complete silence.

As soon as Sam is finished attending to Dean's wound, Dean stands up, pulls on a clean shirt, and strides towards the door. Only as he opens the door does Dean say anything to Sam. "Don't think this is over."

By now Sam can barely see straight through the pounding pain in his head, and can only nod to his brother before Dean slams the door.

It's all Sam can do to go over to the nearest bed, not even bothering to clear away the bloodied towels and bandages before he collapses, and slips into unconsciousness.

* * *

It isn't until early the next morning that Dean gets back to the motel. He is still pissed off at Sam, and raring for another fight, so he goes straight over to where Sam is lying on the bed, and shakes Sam. "Wake up, Sam."

Nothing.

"Sam. Get up."

Still nothing.

Dean tries not to panic as he feels for a pulse.

There isn't one, Sam is dead.

_Oh god! Sam! This can't be happening!_

Dean grabs the phone, and dials 911.

It seems to take an eternity before an operator answers. "What is the emergency?"

Dean can't believe that he's saying this, but. "I just got back to my motel, and my brother ...he's... he's not breathing, and he's cold. I don't know what happened."

There is a pause before the operator calmly says. "Calm down sir. What is your address?"

Dean rambles off the address, and then hangs up the phone as he returns to Sam's side. Dean grabs Sam's shoulders, and shakes him, trying to stave off the sense of dread that's threatening to consume him. "Sam?! Sammy, please, please wake up! You've got to be alright, you have to!"

In a desperate attempt to save his brother, Dean begins CPR, and he doesn't stop until the paramedics arrive close to twenty minutes later.

Dean doesn't even acknowledge the paramedics' presence, that is until they try to pull him away from Sam's body. He kicks out against their hold on him, and fights them, only hearing parts of what they're saying. "...we're sorry... nothing we can do... probably been dead for hours..."

Eventually he gives up, and slides down to the floor. One of paramedics kneels down beside him, and listens as he brokenly says. "He's all I've got. Sammy's all I've got, he can't be dead, he can't be."

Sensing the bond between the man in front of him and the man lying dead on the motel room floor, the paramedic looks to his partner, and silently agrees that they have to at least let him see that they've done everything they can.

* * *

Within a couple of minutes they've recommenced CPR, and loaded Sam into the ambulance, and are rushing towards the hospital, with Dean following behind them in the impala.

* * *

As Dean is sitting in the waiting room of the emergency department he numbly types Bobby's phone number into his cell phone. He can't do this alone.

Bobby answers the phone just before it goes to message bank. "Singer."

Dean pauses before he tells Bobby. "It's Dean. I need your help, we're in Nebraska, St Lukes Hospital."

"Are you alright, Dean? Is Sam?" Bobby questions him quickly.

Dean can't bring himself to say it, he just says, his voice breaking up. "Please just come ...I really need your help."

Just as he finishes speaking, Dean sees the doctor approaching, and hangs up the phone.

* * *

A minute earlier, Dr Klein, one of the emergency room attendings is speaking to one of the nurses, Holly. He has just come from where they've been treating Sam. "He was much too young, it shouldn't happen like this."

Holly nods in agreement, and sadly says. "No, it shouldn't."

Dr Klein shakes his head sadly as he asks her. "So, where's his family? Might as well get this over with."

"His brother's in the waiting room, name's Dean."

* * *

"Dean?" Dr Klein questions Dean as he reaches his side.

Dean looks up at the doctor, and instantly knows that it's not good news. "Where is Sam?"

"Dean." Dr Klein says gently as he sits down beside him.

"Where is he? Where is Sammy?" Dean keeps asking him. Blinking back tears as desperation threatens to overwhelm him.

Dr Klein places a hand on Dean's shoulder, and sympathetically tells him. "Sam suffered a severe cerebral hemorrhage sometime last night. It was probably caused by a burst aneurism, there was nothing you could do, nothing anyone could have done, it's unlikely he even knew what was wrong, the only symptoms he may have experienced are a headache, nausea, possibly blurred vision."

"No. No!" Dean cries out in shock, he jumps out of his seat, and stands over the doctor as he shouts at him. "He isn't dead! He can't be! This can't be happening! Sammy can't be dead! He can't be!"

* * *

**The End, or not...**

**Would you like another chapter of this fic? Or should I just leave it as a one-shot?**

**Thanks for reading! I hope it was alright.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or any recognisable characters. **

**Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews people! **

**And now by popular demand, here's a second part to this fic. Hope ya'll enjoy it!**

* * *

Unable to cope, Dean runs out of the waiting room, out of the emergency department, out of the hospital, only stopping when he reaches the impala, and even then it's only long enough for him to start the engine, and then he's off again, not even stopping at their motel to pick up their possessions.

* * *

As Dean drives away from the hospital, away from the place where he found Sam lying in his bed, dead, the thoughts are rushing through his head.

_This can't be happening!_

_Sam can't be gone!_

_Haven't we been through enough?!_

_No, never, because of Dad's damn obsession it'll never stop, never!_

It isn't long before his thoughts go to the fight he and Sam had had the night before, to the last words he ever said to his brother.

_This isn't over._

_How could I have been so cruel?! He was hurting, and I didn't notice._

_If I'd just gotten over my damn self, and taken him to a doctor, he'd still be alive._

_Oh god. It's my fault he's dead._

_This can't be happening._

He then comes to a realization.

_I have to find a way to get him back, I've done it before, I can do it again._

* * *

Bobby arrives at St Lukes later that day, it doesn't take him long to find the reception desk, where he asks after Sam and Dean, and gets the devastating news, Sam is dead. "But where's Dean? Is he alright?" Bobby questions the receptionist, who just smiles sympathetically, and says.

"I'm sorry, there's no one by that name listed as a patient here. You could try speaking to the doctor who treated your nephew, maybe he knows where Dean is."

"Where do I find him?"

After taking a moment to look at her computer the receptionist tells him. "Dr Klein is on duty in the ER, just follow the signs."

"Okay, thanks." Bobby replies quickly before taking off towards the emergency department. He knows that with Sam gone, Dean could, and previously has done stupid, dangerous things, and he needs to find him quickly.

* * *

All meeting with Dr Klein reveals to Bobby is that Sam was brought in that morning in full cardiac arrest, and when he'd informed Dean, Dean had run away.

Bobby thanks the doctor for his time, and walks out of the hospital, dialing Dean's number into his phone as he does so, but everytime it just yields a recorded message, and Bobby hangs up.

_Damn it, kid. Where are you? You shouldn't be alone right now._

* * *

Some time later, Dean is sitting in yet another nondescript motel room. He hasn't slept in days, and has barely eaten anything, he is spending every possible minute scouring every book, website, and other resource for anything that could help him get Sam back, with no success.

_There has to be something, somewhere._

_I can't lose Sam, not again._

* * *

Several days later, Dean is awoken from a brief sleep when Ruby enters his motel room. She is standing at the end of his bed, and with complete disregard for the fact he was just asleep, she asks. "Where's Sam, Dean? We were meant to meet up days ago."

Dean takes a second to take in her question, and then comes to the realization, she doesn't know. "He's dead."

Ruby is shaken by Dean's simple, tragic statement, and sits down on the bed beside Dean, her legs unable to support her. "What happened?"

"Doc said it was a brain aneurysm. There was nothing they could do by the time I found him." Dean tells her numbly, grabbing a bottle of whisky from the bedside to keep it that way.

Worried that her means to finding out about Sam is trying to off himself with alcohol, Ruby snatches away the bottle, and then asks. "When did it happen? What caused it?" _Was it my fault? _Goes unsaid.

"A couple of days ago, and I don't know." Dean tells her, he then adds. "But if it's the last thing I do, I'm gonna get him back."

Ruby sighs, suddenly finding that she needs to take a swig from the bottle to deal with Dean's self sacrificing stupidity. "You'd better not have anything dumb planned. Demon deals? Spells? Whatever just don't do it."

Dean grabs back to bottle, and takes a drink before he dejectedly says. "I can't even find anything. Now, if you don't have any way to get Sam back, get out."

She doesn't leave, but doesn't offer anything.

"GET OUT!!!" Dean screams suddenly, he has better things to do than make small talk with a damn demon.

Surprised, Ruby stands up, and walks back out the door, leaving Dean alone, again.

* * *

Six months since Sam's death, and Dean still isn't any closer to finding a way to bring him back. More and more frequently in the past few weeks, Dean has been hearing Sam's voice, he thinks he's going mad, it started with just a small part of a statement every so often, like. "...back to me, Dean..." or "...sorry, please wake..." But now they've gotten to the point that Dean barely ever just has his own thoughts in his head, and that is why he is where he is, doing what he's doing; in another dimly lit, dirty bar, drinking whatever he can get. Anything to block out the voice, it isn't real, it can't be, Sam's dead.

Dean has completely lost track of time, and he hasn't even spoken to anyone in weeks, he only leaves the filthy hovel he's been squatting in to pick up more alcohol, and he doesn't even know where the impala is, all he has is his alcohol ...and his favorite handgun, his way out, and tonight he's going to take it, he can't do this any more.

He raises the gun to his temple, the ivory handle cold in his hand. Then without pause he squeezes the trigger, and knows no more.

* * *

"Dean? Dean, you back with me?" A familiar voice pulls Dean back towards consciousness.

He's flat on his back in an uncomfortable bed, and one look at the ceiling above him tells him where he is – hospital. _What's going on?! I'm supposed to be dead, why am I here?_

"Come on, Dean, please wake up. I'm sorry, Dean, please wake up." The voice again makes it's way into Dean's thoughts, it's so familiar, but it can't be real, it can't be, he's dead, what's going on?!

Dean tiredly turns his head towards the voice, and to say that he is shocked would be the understatement of the century, Sam is standing at his side, he looks like hell, but he's standing there, alive and seemingly well. "Sammy?" Dean whispers weakly, not believing his eyes.

"Yeah, Dean, it's me. You had me worried for a bit man. I'm sorry I messed the hunt up, I know it's my fault you're here."

Dean just stares at Sam disbelievingly as he questions him. "How're you here?! You died! I watched them trying to save you. You're not real, you can't be."

"What're you talking about, Dean?" Sam asks him uncertainly, he then says. "You've been here for two days, I thought I lost you. I'm so sorry, I didn't see it coming, I should've shot it before it could take you down."

Dean sits up in the bed, wincing at the pounding headache he has, as he reaches out to Sam, and grabs hold of his shirt as he asks with confusion in his voice. "What happened to me?"

Sam helps Dean lie back down as he says. "You hit your head when you fell, you've got a really bad concussion."

Still completely confused, and uncertain, Dean questions his brother. "And you're alright? Not even a headache?"

"I'm fine, Dean." Sam assures Dean, although he isn't quite sure what Dean is talking about. "I think I'd better go find your doctor, let him know you're awake. And when he asks, this was a hiking accident."

Dean doesn't even know what to say as he watches his brother, his perfectly healthy, very much alive little brother walk out of the room.

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

**The End, for real this time.**

**Thanks for reading! I hope that this was alright.**

**I wasn't sure about the ending, but hopefully it isn't too weak. Please let me know what you thought!**


End file.
